It's Funny
by lunanightshade123
Summary: Hey, this is a one-shot (probably going to make more chapters later) about... well, you'll find out eventually! Rated T cuz of one curse word. (And cuz all awesome stories are rated T lol)
1. Percalicious?

**Hey guys! This is my first published fanfiction! No flames plz… I came up with this idea while listening to Fergalicious and reading fanfiction. Lol. This takes place after the Second Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: Um… do I look like Rick Riordan to you? No? Ok then there you go.**

Hey, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This is the story of when we caught Seaweed Brain doing something…. Interesting… Eh, you'll see soon enough.

**Regular POV**

Annabeth was wandering camp, rather bored, when she heard a weird noise coming from the Poseidon cabin. "**Fergalicious definition, make them boys go loco, they want my treasures, so they get their pleasures from my photo.**" She ventured into the cabin, unsure of what she would discover. Being the wise girl she is, she stayed out of sight. Then, Annabeth realized something… It was Percy singing! She stifled a laugh and tried not to give herself away. By now, Percy was singing "**I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I the E, and can't no other lady put it down like me, I'm Fergalicious. My body stay vicious, I be up in the gym, just working on my fitness, he's my witness.** **(Ooh-Wee) I put yo boy on rock, rock, and he be linin' down the block just to watch what I got. So delicious, (It's hot, hot).**

Annabeth wasted no time running around camp getting everyone she knew, which was Reyna, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico. They all gathered around the cabin, close enough to hear. "Annabeth, what's going on," asked Piper. "Why'd you bring us he-". Then, they heard it. "**All the time I turn around, brothas gather round always looking at me up and down, looking at my (Uh) I just wanna say it now, I ain't tryin' to round up drama little mama, I don't wanna take your man. And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it, but I'm tryin tell, that I can't be treated like clientele, cuz they say she delicious." **Everything went silent. "What the Hades!" Jason exclaimed. He didn't know what to think, but he didn't have to because right at that moment, Leo burst into the cabin. And do you know what he saw?

Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, singing with headphones on at the top of his lungs.

**Percy POV**

My eyes rapidly flew open, and I stopped singing. "What are *laugh* you *laugh* doing? asked Annabeth. "I- I was- um, I, uh, gah." was my brilliant answer. All of my friends walked in and were laughing their asses off. "Guys, it's not funny!" I yelled. This is unfair! I mean, I wasn't doing anything wrong! "You're right," said Frank. "It's not funny." Phew, thank goodness. "IT'S HILARIOUS!" everyone shrieked. I gave them the best pokerface I could. You know, with my tomato red cheeks. Then, I raced out of the cabin, the music still blasting and my friends still cracking up. After that, everywhere I went, people made fun of me. I never saw the end of that.

**Hey guys, um, I don't know if I should add more chapters, you know, like other people getting embarrassed and such. On another note, if you guys reviewed, that'd be awesome. (AWESOME? NO, NOT AWESOME! THAT WOULD BE SUPERDUPERFANTASTAWESOTERRIFIC!) Lol thanks everyone. C u!**


	2. Jasolina Ballerina?

**Hey! I'm back! I decided to write more chapters, thanks to The CHi MASTER and PJoHoOFan! I am sooooo pumped for this chappie! Ok, so this one is about Jason… (Totally OOC, sorry)**

**Disclaimer: Yo man, I ain't Rick. Deal.**

**Piper POV**

Hey, Piper here. Ok, so today I'm going to show y'all the story of Sparky being… weird. Ok, enjoy!

**Jason POV**

Pirouette. Pique. Grand Jete. Repeat. This is what I have been doing the whole afternoon. I know, I know. Jason Grace doing ballet? What? Well, I didn't know how else to spend the afternoon. We already defeated Gaia. (The Most _Epic_ Battle You Will Ever Know) So, I thought I would learn ballet. (Don't ask me, I don't know) Everything was going perfectly fine, until the door was shot down with lightning.

**Regular POV**

Leo was in Bunker Nine, tinkering with some old scraps of metal, when Thalia burst through the door. "Leo!" She exclaimed. See, they had become friends ever since they won the war. Leo got up, happy to see her, when her face grimaced in horror. "Is that… ballet music I hear?" She wondered aloud. But Leo was too busy running towards the music. Nobody had been embarrassed this _whole___week! It was incredibly annoying. He _lived_ for these moments. Their red faces, the laughter, it was all too good! Thalia ran after him, soon catching up.

The rest of the seven followed them, eager to see what was going on. Annabeth had just finished writing '**FERGALICIOUS' **on Percy's head with permanent marker. They approached the Zeus Cabin, creeping along the edge. Leo peered inside, but not before Thalia shot the door open. "Thalia! He exclaimed. "Why would you do that?" No answer. She was too busy looking at her brother Jason in the middle of twirling.

**Hazel POV**

Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Frank, Nico, and Percy (He had some writing on his forehead. I'll have to ask him about that later.) Were following my example as we all went silent. It was a _sight_ to see. Jason Grace, in _pink_ socks, twirling around like a ballerina. I interrupted him by laughing aloud. He stopped abruptly, but fell on his face, his bottom up in the air. "Wha- What are you guys doing here?"

**Jason POV**

I would've laughed at Percy's head, but I was too embarrassed to say an okay sentence. I quickly got my ass outta the air and stood up, smoothing my shirt. My cheeks were still red from them walking in on me. (The ones on my face, mind you.) They were still cracking up. I sighed. "Dudes, it's not funny!" "Aw, poor Jason," Thalia said in a baby voice. "It's not funny," "IT'S RIDICULOUS!" yelled everyone. I scoffed at Thalia and ran out of the cabin in my pink socks. Leo and Nico high-fived each other while I sprinted as fast as I can.


	3. Princess Nico?

**:D, Peeps, here I am! You guys are amazing! Ok, so here's one about Leo. I'm probably going to write about all the boys first. Ok, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns this, not moi.**

**Hazel POV**

Ok, so I'm going to show you about Nico doing something… stupid… Ok anyway, here you go.

**Percy POV**

It all started when I was in the bathroom, trying to wash the writing off my forehead. It would _not_ come off! All of the sudden, Annabeth walked in. "Hey, Percy," she said. "I see you're trying to wash the writing off." She started laughing. "Wisegirl!" I started. "I thought you were done with that!" "Sorry, Seaweed Brain, I'll never be done with it!" I sighed and continued trying to wash the writing off my face. Emphasis on the word _trying_. After I gave up on washing my face, Annabeth and I spent the afternoon together. It was nice. But, of course, as always, something happened at the campfire that changed everything.

**Nico POV**

I was in my cabin, minding my own business, when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. The last thing I saw before I passed out was two manicured hands dragging me away. I woke up in a totally pink room. Blinding lights and giggling girls surrounded me. "Hey, Nico!" said Alice, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. "We are gonna give you a makeover!". "WHAT?" I screamed. I couldn't believe this! What did I do to them? Oh yeah, last week, I kinda… sent a bunch of dead baddies after them because they wouldn't stop bothering me.

The girls surrounded me with weird, creepy expressions. I was knocked out again, but that doesn't matter, because when I woke up… A fairy princess. A freaking fairy princess. My shoulder length hair was tied up to two super high ponytails. I had makeup smeared all over my face. Also, I had a three size too small pink dress on, with super high heels. And don't forget the wand and fake wings. "Oh, Nico… *laugh* you shouldn't have done that…" said Alice. "The outfit won't come off until tomorrow…"

WARNING: DON'T STARE AT THIS LINEBREAK TOO LONG, OR YOU WILL BE BLINDED WITH AWESOMENESS.

**Fai (lol) POV**

I don't know why everyone has such weird habits… I mean, Percy singing Fergalicious, Jason being a ballerina. What's next, Nico dressing up as a fairy princess? Don't get me wrong, it's still pretty hilarious, though. "Hey, Jason?" I asked him as we approached the campfire. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure, Frank. What is it?" He said. "Why were you a ballerina yesterday?" I said, laughing. It never gets old. "Shut up, bro." He muttered, running in front of me and sitting next to Piper. I smiled and took my seat next to Hazel.

**Annabeth POV**

"Wisegirl, look! I finally got it off!" said Percy. "How, Seaweed Brain?" "Oh, I just-" Nico walked in, slumping down on his chair. "Um, Nico?" Chiron asked. "Yes?" he said. Apparently, today was not his day. "Never mind." Said Chiron. Suddenly, Percy fell off his chair. I hadn't noticed how hard he was laughing because I was too busy gawking at Nico.

**Hazel POV**

"Nico, what the heck are you wearing?" I said, trying not to burst out in laughter. "Leave me alone." He said. Beside him, Jason asked, "Aphrodite girls again?" He nodded his head. Again? Everyone was cracking up, even Chiron. "Guys, leave him alone, it's not funny." Everyone looked at me. "You're right Hazel," said Jason. "It's not." "IT'S RETARDED!" everyone screamed. Nico just got up, and ran away. "Eh, he'll get over it." I said.

**Lolz, guys, sorry for not updating… I don't think I can update tomorrow either, you know, it being the Fourth of July and all. Ok so see you! (I should come up with a nickname for you guys, hmm…)**


	4. Surprise!

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry, I'll have to leave for a while, some stuff is happening. I know, I know, I hate when authors do this, too. But, I'm sorry. It won't be over a year like some authors do, I'll be back. But not soon enough. Ok, bye! :333333333333**


	5. So Fricking Lame

**I'm back! Lol, I thought of this yesterday. Enjoy!**

**I am not Rick Riordan, ok? There, I said it.**

**Reyna POV**

*laugh* Hey, this is the story of when Leo Valdez… *laugh*. Anyway, here's the story.

**Leo POV**

I was looking for my secret stash of… Twilight books. There, I said it. Yes, Leo Valdez likes Twilight. I've been infatuated with it ever since I heard of it on TV. I don't know why, but I just love how Bella has to choose between Jacob and Edward and her dad is all like why are you a vampire and she chooses Edward and- ok, I'm done. No more fangirli- boying? Mhmm, so I was searching for my stash when I was _rudely_ interrupted by… all my friends. Of course. Currently, I am staring at my friends, books in my hands, trying to explain everything. On another note, do NOT tell anyone about my secret or you will be treating burn marks for the rest of your life!

**Piper POV**

So, I was eating in the big house, enjoying my day, when I heard giggling coming from Bunker Nine. I got up excitedly and ran to go get Jason. "Hey, Jason, come with me!" "Whoa!" he said, legs tumbling, as I dragged him away. We raced to Bunker Nine, the giggling getting louder. I slammed into Frank, only to fall backwards. Partially from the force and partially from how hard I was laughing. The door burst open to reveal-

Line Break of Awesomeness (That's right, ba-bam.)

**Chiron POV**

I sighed as I saw Piper drag a still asleep Jason away. "Those gods damned kids." I said. "Always causing trouble. "Oh, hey Chiron." Hazel said. "Hello, Hazel." Suddenly her face contorted into a weird expression and she ran away, following the trail that Jason made while dragging his feet on the ground. I just shrugged and walked away.

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I were in his cabin, ki- I mean, talking, when we heard the pitter patter of many people sprinting. Percy got off of me –shut up- and we headed outside. "Come on guys! Let's go!" said Piper. She and Jason were leading the others to Bunker Nine. "Annabeth, Percy! Come on!" We ran after her excitedly. Soon, we reached the bunker and opened the door to find… Leo sprawled out on his bed, reading Twilight. The closet door (pretend he has one, ok?) was opened and inside was a whole Twilight shrine. It was like some kind of _tribute_ (ha-ha, Hunger Games) to Twilight. Posters covered the walls; a bookshelf was filled with copies and copies of the books. It was so… _lame_. Everyone started laughing aloud. I mean, yeah, Twilight, but Leo? Really? Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, one of the seven, fire wielder, reading Twilight? I almost couldn't believe it. _Almost_.

**Jason POV**

"Wow, Leo, really? You had to stoop _this_ low?" I said. "Yea, says the flying ballerina!" He retorts, his face bright red. It doesn't bother me. I'm over that. Instead of wringing his scrawny little neck, I crack up. "Jace, it's not funny!" My face suddenly gets serious. "You're right, Leo," I say. "It's not funny." His face lights up. "IT'S SO FRICKING LAME!" Everyone screams. By now, it's our tradition. "Gods, I hate you all." Leo says as he pushes past us grumbling profanities.

**Hey, did I do a better job of writing? Review and tell me NOW. Ok thx! See ya, lovelies! 3**


	6. Hey

**Hey, guys! Check out my new story, You Would Think! It's awesome! (Ok, not really) Yeah, so I'm possibly going to discontinue this story… I mean, maybe you can convince me not to, but I don't know, I lost the inspiration. So, ya! Ok, here's my nickname for y'all. Actually, I don't have one yet… Maybe you can give me options? Ok, see you. :D**


End file.
